1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to smoke generators and more particularly pertains to a new household smoke generator for abating the threat of a burglary of a household by simulating inhabitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of smoke generators is known in the prior art. More specifically, smoke generators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art smoke generators include U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,525; U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,318; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,545; U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,583; U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,574; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,617.
In these respects, the household smoke generator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of abating the threat of a burglary of a household by simulating inhabitation.